That's me, Mr Peace Maker!
by Wolfpire94
Summary: Seth's POV - Renesmee has just received a letter from Cambridge University, inviting her to take part in an induction month there. Jacob isn't happy about letting her go on her own, unprotected, seeing as someone from the Volturi is 'hunting' Renesmee...
1. That's Me, Mr Peace Maker

**THIS STORY WILL MAKE SENSE TO YOU IF YOU READ THIS!...**

**Okay, this is a little different. I chose to do this just as a small break from Renesmee. This _actually_ takes part in the story. Renesmee has just recieved a letter from Cambridge University, inviting her to have an induction month there. As she will be unprotected, Jacob doesn't want her to go. At this time in the story, there is a new member of the Volturi called Lauren. Who they think is there to kill Renesmee, but  
*****SPOILER* - the whole thing with Cambridge is actually a trick from the Volturi because they want her to join them because her power has developed (but she doesn't know that). Lauren is _actually_ just watching over her to make sure the plan falls into place.  
P.S. - Gabriella is Seth's imprint. Yeah, I made him imprint! Woo! **

**THAT'S ME, MR PEACE MAKER!**

I knew from the second I caught a glimpse of 'Cambridge University' that Jake was gonna be mad. After everything that's going on with this Lauren vampire, all that was ever on his mind was – Where's Renesmee? I hope she's okay, maybe I should go back and check on her. He could _not_ leave her alone. Of course, I knew how he felt. If it was Gabriella, I would have been the same. I swear to God if anyone was _ever_ after her I would kill them in seconds, I wouldn't need my pack either, it would only take the slightest thought of her in danger to make me feel invincible. _Super Seth to the rescue!_

Awesome!

Everyone waited in silence, listening to Renesmee and Jake's conversation in her room. I gathered that she took him upstairs so that they could have a 'private' conversation. But truth be told, when you're in a house full of vampires and werewolves – you _have_ no privacy. They would have to be in another state for their conversation to not be heard by us and their thoughts mute from Edward. I did wonder though, would she still go?

When we knew about the letter, everyone immediately knew that Jacob was going to be her main issue with this. It didn't take a genius to figure _that_ out. Still, Renesmee would want to go. But knowing her, her heart would be torn between two things: her future and Jake. Ultimately, Jake is connected to her future as well. But what's gunna happen? Is Jake going to go to work and bring home the cash, whilst Renesmee remains at home as a housewife and looks after their kids? Sure it sounded cute and simple, but Renesmee never struck me as being a housewife, I would have thought she wanted a career of some sort. One of Jake's problems I've noticed is that he won't take off Renesmee's training wheels. Because he went away with Sam for all those years, he missed her final years of growing up. So when he left she was still growing and he can't seem to let that part of her slide and accept that she has grown up. I mean, she's eighteen for Christ sakes! She's older than me, technically. Jake wouldn't care if _I_ went to Cambridge. But that was a stupid comparison, Jake's protection – Me and Renesmee. He imprinted on her and she's still half human. I felt kinda sorry for her. At least when you're a wolf, you have practically two of you – one is human and the other is an enormous canine. With being a half human, half vampire – sometimes the weaker and stronger sides can get the better of you at the worst of times. I could imagine her as a wolf, it would be awesome. Her shimmering-bronze fur lying down on her body whilst the strong winds flattened it as she ran through the clearing. So pretty. My attention was turned away from my thoughts to resume listening to their conversation, as everyone else seemed to be doing.

"Jacob-" Renesmee sighed softly "we're _not_ going to be together forever, you _must_ understand that. There will be times when I have to go places without you. There has been and will be times when you need to leave without me." there was a small pause and it felt like the world had become a mute, not a sound was heard.

"So please-" she continued "don't make me leave with you being angry. I want to leave with you being happy for me and supporting me" I had never heard Renesmee's voice sound so pained. Her sweet voice was now agonised, as if she was begging for forgiveness after committing a serious murder.

Then there was a long pause.

It felt like the long pause a game show host makes before saying "-And we'll find out the answer, right after these commercials" I _hate_ those guys, they're so annoying.

"Hope you enjoy Cambridge." Jake finally replied, in a voice so blank I did question whether or not it was actually him. _No_, I thought with almost a gasp. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Jacob?" Renesmee called as her bedroom door opened "JACOB WAIT!" she cried, her voice crackled slightly as she cried. Within seconds, Jacob's figure appeared at the top of the stairs. I could already hear Renesmee's sobs from her room, no doubt Jake could too. He ran down the stairs and straight past the crowd of equally shocked faces. As I watched him pass me, Edward met my gaze and held it, then nodded once. He wanted me to go and talk to Jake. I guess I should have expected that. But I wasn't sure what exactly he wanted me to do. Tell Jake he's an ass? Tell him that it's for the best? Tell him that Renesmee will come to terms with what she should really do?

Knowing Edward, he would most probably agree with the first one. He probably wasn't the only one.

"I'll see what I can do." I promised as I walked out the front door a little while after Jacob.

I had no idea what I was going to do. If he didn't listen to Renesmee then there was no way he would listen to anyone else, let alone me. I'm just Seth, the peace making kid who keeps getting involved and tries to – make peace.

I ran out into the forest, but stopped at the edges to gently take off this pants Alice had leant me. If there was one thing to fear, besides your Alpha's anger, it's Alice's anger. Once I had tied it round my leg, I began gaining speed to make the heat flare through my body like blood. As my speed increased further, it was taking me virtually one stride to get from one five metres to the next five. I could now hear Jake's paws as they hit the ground like boulders. In that moment there was a stretch of fire throughout my body as my skeleton structure transformed from human to canine. Once I had all four paws supporting my body, I could finally catch up with him.

_Jake, c'mon man there was no need for that_, I thought.

_Seth, shut it_ he growled. Finally, I could see another wolf, equivalent to my size in the distance.

_Look, Jake will ya' slow down just for five minutes?_ I whined, my head was too focused on keeping up with his speed to think about what I _really_ should be saying – or thinking.

_Kid, _shut up._ Why don't you just go back to the Cullens' place or summin'? Make everyone's life much easier._ He insisted.

_Everyone's, or _yours_? I know that Renesmee isn't my imprint, she's yours, but she's still my friend and I care about her. She's crying her heart out Jake, after what you said to her and what you did-_

_What did I do exactly Seth, What did I do?_ – his thoughts were beginning to sound quite fierce.

_What you _did_ was turn your back on her! Y'know, every moment you spend angry at Renesmee, is one moment less that you have to spend with her. Cause' tomorrow morning, she's getting on that plane to London. The only thing that's holding her back is, you._ Jacob's speed slowed down, finally. I slowed mine too.

_Do you think taking off like that is going to make her stay? No, it's not. All its gunna do is have her leave tomorrow with a broken heart. She'll say goodbye to everyone at the airport, but the one person she truly needs a goodbye from won't be there. Because he's to busy being miserable about the fact that his girlfriends gone away to university for a month-_

Jacob skidded to a halt. I stopped a bit after him, burying my front paws into the dirt doing so.

_Is _that_ why you think I don't want her to go? Because I'll be lonely? You obviously weren't eavesdropping on the conversation very well. You know what's happening with this leech that's after her. You saw what she did to Renesmee a couple of nights ago, she nearly lost an arm! I don't want to risk, Renesmee going off to England on-her-own, unprotected._

_Jake, she can defend herself! I've seen how she moves-_

Jacob began to growl, _That was with us! With wolves! She was unprotected when she was with Lauren and look what happened to her-_

_Lauren isn't gunna look for Renesmee in London, Jake! If anything going to London will protect __her__- keep her out the way._ Jake's tail lowered between his back legs and his ears flattened slightly.

_You sound just like her_. His thoughts sounded low and slightly pained.

_That's because we're both making sense._ I said with a slightly smug tone. _Jake, she's not a kid anymore. She's not the same Renesmee who used to called you 'Jakey'. She's not the Renesmee who you used to let win every game of vampires verses werewolves. She's not the same one who used to be almost fought over to cradle because she was so cute. Her family aren't your competition anymore, you're competition now is other guys who want her. She's all grown up, Jake. Like Renesmee said, there'll be times when she needs to go places without you and vice versa, it's a part of life._

Jake's mind was blank for what felt like ages. I did begin to worry he had gone into shock or something. Finally, his ears perked up and his tail lifted, I felt mine begin to wag with hope.

_Go back, Seth. _He ordered. My tail stopped and I stared at him, my mind was buzzing whilst trying to think of something else to say to him try and get him to feel guilty or something. I didn't think in time, Jake turned away from me and sprinted off in the direction he was originally running. Would Edward be mad at me for this? I tried to talk him out of it!

_Jake, please! _I begged. _How can you do this to her! I thought you loved her, or was that just an act?_ I couldn't see Jacob, but I could feel him running back over here – mostly likely to kill me.

Suddenly, he bounded from behind some trees, snarling at me. I would usually have apologised, for my own sake. But I was starting to feel kinda peeved on how he was taking it, he didn't deserve an apology.

_What did you just say?_ He snarled, slowly walking towards me. Well – I've had a good run, sure it was kinda short, but hopefully I'll be placed in heaven.

_What I meant was that I would question your feelings for her if you're going to treat her like this._ Worry shook in my thoughts, it was most probably giving him sweet satisfaction.

_She loves you more than her own life. She thinks the world of you, always has. When you were gone, she always used to ask me about you, hoping I might know where you were and if you were coming back. She kinda reminded me of Bella, except, Bella had Edward, Renesmee had no one. _I was beginning to back away from him, as he was getting closer and angrier.

_Do you wanna marry her someday, Jake? I'm sure that- somewhere in the vows it say something about supporting one another. She's capable of doing her side of the bargain, why can't you? This _is_ supporting her and encouraging her to widen her future. So far, you're doing a pretty crap job of it, to be perfectly honest._

He was going to smash my skull to smithereens. Jake's mind was crammed with thoughts I didn't know which one to listen to. I could almost swear it was a battle between his consciences. Finally it stopped, his mind had gone blank again.

_You're deep_. He admitted, silencing his snarl.

_I'm a lot of things – deep, Super Seth, Mr Peace Maker, a wolf... the list is never ending._

_Yeah, add big-headed onto your list while you've got it out._ He thought, sounding slightly amused.

_Will do. So, are you coming back? _I asked, hoping, begging, pleading him to say yes.

_There's a couple of things I have to do first._ He began running away from me again.

_Well I hope one of those is taking a shower coz' you're attitude STINKS! _

_Whatever. _ He laughed, then I phased back.


	2. Poor Little Guy

**Hi guys! So this was kinda unexpected. I didn't really plan on writing more for Seth, but i guess it wouldn't kill. I wrote in two hours :D so there may be a couple of mistakes i've missed, but be nice. Just so you know - Taylor is Renesmee's best friend. And obviously he had a huge crush on her and Jacob got very easily protective. Yesterday (in the story) Renesmee had admitted to Taylor what her and the Cullens were. Then she went show Taylor what it was like for her to stand in sunlight. Jacob and the rest of his pack appeared at the same time in their wolf forms. Jacob phased back to human in front of Taylor and Taylor passed out. Then he was taken back to the Cullen's home.**

I hoped that Jake was gonna be quick with whatever he was doing. Time was getting on and Renesmee has less than twenty-four hours left here.

I hopped around as I tried to put on these pants Alice had given me. Why did she have to give me jeans? Cut off shorts would have been fine – easier to put on as well. When I was finally at the boarder of the forest, I did the jeans up completely. They felt quite tight, compared to the pants I usually wore. But, then again, I guess these were better than me walking in there au naturel. As I crossed the small road from the forest to the white mansion, I noticed that Taylor kid's car. It was actually quite nice, not as nice as Renesmee's car or Alice's Porsche, but not bad for a human.

I jumped up the front porch steps and landed just in front of the door. As I peeked inside, I noticed that Taylor had woken up. And he looked slightly horrified. Guess I couldn't blame him. Poor little guy, he had only just found out about what we were, Renesmee was no where to be seen. It must have been petrifying for him to wake up with a bunch of vampires and werewolves looking over you. I wonder which one he found more scary?

"-Taylor, we won't harm you in anyway, I promise. You've been here before and we never hurt you, now is no exception." said Carlisle as I walked through the front door. Edward was the first to look my way.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Well-" I sighed "- I think he's realised that he was wrong, I'm not sure. But he said there were a couple things he needed to do first. I'm guessing that meant before he came back here. But before you ask, no, he didn't say what he was doin'."

"Okay, thank you Seth." He thanked me.

"No problem." I smiled.

My attention was then to Taylor who was still sitting on the couch, looking as if he could pass out again any moment. I stepped towards him and greeted him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Taylor, I'm Seth. I'm a friend of Jake's, him you _do_ already know." I grinned. Yes, he didn't know about the whole wolf telepathy thing. So he didn't know about all the times Jacob was fantasizing about ripping Taylor to shreds for just being with Renesmee. There had been times where I thought he was _actually_ gonna do it.

Taylor stared at me as if I had just tried to punch him. _Had I tried to punch him_? I thought, out the corner of my eye, I could see a grin grow on Edward's face. Emmett leaned over the back of the couch and gently hit Taylor on the back to get his attention.

"Don't worry Tay, we won't bite." He grinned. I had to admit, his face was quite scary when he said that. But Taylor didn't seem _that_ bothered, either that or he was suddenly paralysed. I went and sat next to Taylor, wanting to get on friendly terms with him.

To my surprise, he flinched as I sat and once I _was_ sat he scooted up the other end of the couch. Was he _afraid_ of me?

"Taylor, I won't hurt you. We don't eat people, we're not like that." I assured him. He still looked slightly on edge.

"Wait a minute-" said Embry "-So you're all fine and dandy with the vamps, but _we_ scare the crap out of you? That's not fair. Trust me, the only thing we _are_ guilty for killing is perfectly innocent muffins."

"To be fair, according to what Renesmee showed me, he was terrified when she admitted what we were to him. He has only just found out what you are, so give him some time." Edward insisted. I nodded understandingly to him and slumped back onto the couch.

"Speak of which, where _is_ Renesmee?" I asked.

"She's fallen asleep in her room." Said Edward.

"Looks like fighting with Jacob worn her out. It's not the _only_ thing she does with him that wears her out." Emmett grinned. I smiled and laughed quietly to myself. Taylor looked disgusted now, instead of horrified.

"_Seriously_?" he choked. I leaned towards him.

"You heard – nothing. Trust me, if Renesmee found out that _you_ found out, she would flip out. And we'd be the ones to suffer the wrath of Renesmee." I insisted "Emmett just likes everyone's life to be out in the open. He believes privacy is a myth, even his own on occasions."

Taylor looked behind him at Emmett, who had a proud grin on his face. As he looked away from him, I decided to change the subject.

"Well, Renesmee owes me one-" I insisted "I crossed some boundaries out there to get Jacob to have an epiphany, worked in the end. But you should have seen it – here's a good tip, _never_, _ever_ question his love for Renesmee. That easily pisses him off."

"Yeah, figured that." snorted Taylor.

"Trust me, you're lucky that you're still in one piece. Or you're lucky that Renesmee was there and that she likes you." I could feel myself moving into a lecture.

_Me! Lecturing_! No way!

"Anyway, I had better be getting home. My mom didn't even know that I was going anywhere after school." Taylor insisted as he pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. It had a massive crack through the screen. He attempted to turn it on several times, but it never did anything. It must have smashed when he passed out and fell on it.

"No doubt if your phone _did_ work it would be saying, ten missed calls from mom?" laughed Quil. Taylor gulped loudly. It looked like _we_ weren't what he needed to fear anymore.

"I'm so dead." He whispered. In a hurry to get home, Taylor quickly stood up. As soon as he was, he nearly fell again, but Quil caught him.

"Woah, Taylor, I don't think you should drive." He insisted. I stood up slowly after him.

"I'll drive you, c'mon." I offered, taking Taylor's weight off Quil.

"Thanks, and thanks for letting me stay here." He thanked me and the Cullens.

"You're very welcome." replied Esme. I helped Taylor away from them.

Taylor was slumped in his chair all the way home, he looked kinda weak. Maybe he was dehydrated or something. I didn't know how water had anything to do with it, but then the thought then dawned on me. Did he know about Renesmee and Cambridge?

"Listen, Taylor, there's something you need to know about Renesmee-" I began.

"If you say she's not a virgin, I'm walking home." He insisted. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"No-" I laughed "- that's not what I'm talking about, but I'm sure that's true" Taylor was cringing in his chair now "But, actually, Renesmee won't be coming to school anymore, for a while anyway." I explained.

"Why?" he asked once the disturbing images had left his mind.

"Because, she got a letter, from Cambridge University." I continued.

"_Cambridge_? As in _England_?" he asked, I nodded.

"That's why Renesmee and Jake are in a little fight right now. Jacob doesn't want Renesmee to go, but she wants to go blah, blah, blah, you get it." I insisted. Taylor nodded.

"Well, as I probably won't see her before. Tell her I said 'good luck at Cambridge'" he said staring out the window.

"Will do."


	3. AN  Request

Authors Note:

Hi Guys, this is just like a little request or suggestion type-thing. Let me know if there's anyone else's point of view you wanna read from (excluding Renesmee) – It would be nice to write in other points of view, but if you have any requests then let me know thanks for reading – I've decided I'm gonna write some more ;)


	4. Ella

**Okay, so recently, i have become quite into a new (well it's not really new) book called Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater. It's about werewolves and it's really good. I'm reading the second one called Linger at the moment. Anyway, i have been reading so much a writing barely anything and i felt kinda guilty so i put the book down with great force and decided to write either more for my story or more for Seth. I chose Seth because it was almost done. This is the first time i've wrote about Seth and Ella (Ella is what he calls Gabriella).  
I hope you enjoy it ;) Review remember! Review, review, REVIEW! **

As I ran through the darkening forest back to La Push, my thoughts were scooped away from Jake and Renesmee's relationship as I began to think of my own. I had been to see Ella this morning, but because of Taylor and the whole _fainting_ thing and Jake with the whole _I won't let my girlfriend grow up_ thing – I couldn't break away from it to see her again. But, I was on my own now, right? I hoped.

Jake hadn't set for us to go out on patrol to tonight. _Surprisingly_. It'll be a nice change to go to bed at a reasonably normal time, instead of searching the state for a vampire that may not be here anymore. But, if it's your alpha's imprint that you're protecting, then there's no backing out of it.

Ella would be wondering where I was, no doubt. Neither of us were expecting me to be _this_ late meeting her. I guess, at least it wasn't a proper date.

The soothing sound of waves that were crashing on the shore roared in my ears. I had heard them since I was back in Forks with Taylor. Besides the waves, the beach was quiet. It was strange to hear the sea so close when there was nothing but trees and green in front of me. Until, I heard something else, the beach wasn't too quiet anymore. I could hear footsteps, the footsteps of just one person though. It would be two when I got there, Ella's house was right near the beach. As I looked ahead, I saw a crack of light through the trees, and the waves were even louder. My paws automatically gained speed (I didn't even think it was possible considering the speed they were running at originally).

Finally I reached the boarder of the forest and quickly changed before that one person saw me. When I had two arms, two legs and pants on, I hopped out of the forest and walked up the beach to Ella's house. In the distance, I could see that person. It was boy, a lanky boy so maybe he was a teenager. He walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head hanging down. He was kicking a few rocks as he passed them, looked like he was possibly in trouble for something. I didn't really want to make eye contact, so I too put my hands in my pockets and watched the waves as I strolled up the beach. As I neared the boy, I could see him lift his head out the corner of my eye, I still kept my eyes on the waves. Finally he was quite a bit behind me, now was my opportunity to pick up my pace. I began to walk quicker, as I did, I looked over my shoulder to see the boy – his head was still down. Now that I knew he wasn't looking, I jogged the rest of the way. Even though what _I_ thought was jogging, other humans would have considered sprinting.

I quickly knocked on the door of Ella's house three times. As I waited, I checked over my shoulder and the sea once more. The door slowly opened and the front porch was suddenly lit by the light inside. I turned my head to see Tara Reynolds, Ella's mom, standing at the door in a blue floral dress.

"Hi, Mrs Reynolds, is Ella home?" I asked. Ella was aware of what I was and what we were, but her parents were still oblivious. So of course, they didn't know about imprinting and they probably thought I was just some guy who had an obsession with their daughter. I didn't mind if _they_ thought that, I just wanted Ella to _not_ think that.

"Hello Seth, its getting quite late-"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Something just came up, but it's done now. I only be thirty minutes, I promise." If begging was the only way I was going to see Ella then that was the way it would have to be.

"Okay, okay, come in." She said, opening the door further to let me in. I strolled in happily.

"She's in her room." She added, then Tara walked into the living room and joined her husband watching TV. I walked up the stairs and walked to Ella's door.

I did the gentleman thing and knocked twice.

"Come in!" she called from inside. And straight away I opened the door, as I closed the door behind me, Ella's head turned to her door.

"Seth!" she shrieked. She jumped off her bed and threw her arms round my shoulders.

"Hey, I'm so, so, so, sorry that I'm late." I apologised. Her arms tightened around my neck.

"It's okay, what was it this time?" she asked as she pulled away and pulled me towards her bed. She returned to the centre of it where she was sitting before, and I perched myself on the edge.

"Renesmee." I said casually and I gently laid back on the bed and tucked my hands behind my head.

"The usual then. I swear that girl can't stay out of danger for five minutes." She moaned as she leant forward and rested her arms on my stomach.

"She's like her mom, sometimes I think she's worse. But I think Renesmee gets herself in deeper waters by trying to fight it away herself." I insisted. And that I actually believed, and I don't think I was the only one who thought that.

"Uh-hu, y'know what I think?" she said resting her head on her arms.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you should ask Jacob for a vacation or something, just for a few days." She insisted "It's just he works you too hard Seth, how many nights this week have you had to go out on searches for this thing?"

"Err, _four_?"

"Exactly, I _know_ that you're just doing your job, but every job has its limits. Surely you can spare just a couple of nights? Jacob's a big boy, he can survive a little while without his wing man."

I wanted to agree with her so badly. But she just didn't understand. Ella couldn't seem to get it that we needed to help protect not just Renesmee, but _everyone_. Whilst Lauren hunted for Renesmee, she was going to have a few snacks on the way. Some of those snacks could be neighbours, friends even family. And there was no way in hell that I was going to risk one of her meals being Ella.

"Ella, listen. We're not just doing this to protect Renesmee, we're doing it to save _a lot_ of people and that includes you too. You're _human_ Ella, you could be one of those many snacks the vampire has whilst she's here. I can't risk you being one. We're trying to find her, the sooner we do, the better... I guess it might not be so bad now. Renesmee is going to Cambridge for a month. Whilst she's there, it'll keep her out of the way. So it could go two ways, either we can relax a bit because she's not here _or_ Jake will make us work harder into finding her _because_ Renesmee isn't here."

"Uh-uh, no way. I'm _not_ having you working even harder. Seth, _please_ don't work yourself to death. It seems to me that it's okay for Jacob to be with Renesmee and they can have _their_ love life, but for any of the others there's no chance." She complained.

It amazed me how different Ella was from the others- maybe the _others_ wasn't the right word to use. But she didn't seem as understanding as Emily or Renesmee or Claire, or any other of the imprintees. I hated almost putting them in a category, but I guess that's what they were.

"Ella, c'mon." I moaned, sitting up, causing her to roll off my body. "I said I was sorry that I was late, and you _know _that I mean it-"

"Yeah and what if this is just the beginning?" she demanded, raising her voice. I flinched at the loudness in her usually soft voice. It made me desperately want her parents to be out at work or just out, away from the house.

"Seth, I _love_ you and I, a , don't want you to get hurt by doing this and, b, I don't want to end up seeing you even less. What if we only end up seeing each other, like, once or twice a week?-"

"It won't end up like that!" I protested "Look, this will _all_ blow over. It'll be fine and besides, it's not as if I'm going out on this on my own, there's five of us and Sam may even be helping when we're not." I tried to sound convincing, even though I was well aware of the fact that not _all_ of that was true. I was hoping that this wasn't going to last much longer and that Lauren would be history within the next few days or something. But, I had to admit the truth to at least myself, I had _no_ idea how long we were going to be doing this for. But I couldn't let her know that.

It pained me to think that I would ever end up seeing her so little.

I had my body sat, perched on the edge of herbed. Ella was knelt beside me, wanting to argue. She may have already been arguing further but my mind had shut out her voice, her breathing, everything. It wasn't until the bed groaned with her sudden movement that I let go of my of 'deaf by thought'.

"Look, can we stop talking about this, _please_?" I asked her almost sounding like a beg. She softly sighed and soon I felt her lips press against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like the idea of you going insane." She voice was muffled as she spoke into my skin. I turned my head to her and gently kissed her forehead, a few strands of her dark blonde hair stuck to my lips as I pulled back.

She began to move back again, this time, pulling me with her. I slowly moved behind her and watched as she slid under her duvet. The way she moved reminded me of paper being put into an envelope – delicate. I went and sat next to her, closing my eyes blissfully as her soft skin rubbed again my hot, possibly rock-like skin. She reached her right arm over to turn off her lamp. Within a second her room went from dim to blackness. For a few seconds, my vision felt useless, almost as if I had lost it. But my sense of touch was better than ever has her body returned to me and her cool finger tips traced my stomach and wrapped themselves around me.

"Sleep with me." she said softly.

"_What_?" I asked, my voice crackled slightly as my heart began to pound in my chest. She giggled quietly in my arms.

"No. I meant stay with me, sleep _with_ me." she said. I wanted to say yes so badly, and I wanted to stay with her. But I felt kinda, terrified of staying the night with her again. Last time I did that was the first time and I nearly lost my family jewels the next day. Yes, it was her father. If I stayed the night again, I was sure to lose them this time. Jake thought that Edward gave him a hard time, that was until he found out about that, then he was very grateful and sympathetic.

I could still remember their howls of laughter when they juiced the memory out of my head. Even Leah found it funny, but I think she meant in more of a 'ha ha, you have to be careful with your girlfriend otherwise her dad with take away your pride with a knife' kind of way. It was just her being a sister really.

"I can't," I replied. "you _know_ how I'm going to pay by spending the night with you."

I could feel her cheekbones rise into a smile against my chest.

She laughed quietly "Sorry, I forgot. But can you at least stay with me until I'm asleep?"

"Depends," I said "Are you _actually_ going to sleep or are you going to stay awake until stupid o'clock in the morning to keep me here longer?"

"Don't worry, I'll sleep." She promised. And that was the last thing she said.

I was beginning to feel quiet comfortable. Ella hadn't moved since she had fallen asleep. Her arms were still tightly wrapped round me and her face was pinned to my chest. I felt the need to leave, if her parents came in to check up on her and they saw that we were sharing a bed, I would be banned from this place. From now and again, I would absentmindedly stroke her hair whilst my head rested on top of hers. This was perfect.

I could easily live with this. And one day, I would be able to fall asleep and wake up like this. We would sleep in a larger bed than this, and every night Ella would hold onto me – stopping me from leaving, and I would put my arms around her – protecting her.

Another hour passed and I still hadn't moved but my sleep levels were running lower. Finally, I managed to gather the energy to move out of Ella's clutch. Her limp arms slid off my body like ropes and her head rolled back onto her pillow like a glass ball. So breakable and so beautiful.

Before I could take another step further, I spotted a pen and a post-stick note pad next to her bed. I found it best to maybe leave her a note before I left...

**_Good morning gorgeous,_**

**_I'm going with the others to drop Renesmee off at the airport this morning. But I promise as soon as I get home I'll come and see you._**

**_P.S. I was sooo close to falling asleep with you last night, but my balls pulled me out of the bed before it was too late._**

**_I love you_**

**_Seth x_**

...Seemed pretty damn good to me. I did wonder if leaving at this hour would be a little too risky to cross her parents, but there was the window.

For a few seconds, my eyes flashed from the door to the window, eventually resting on the window. I needed the adrenaline of jumping out a window to wake me up. Quickly and quietly, I moved over to the window, then within seconds I hoped onto the open window and jumped out. Before Ella's parents could come running out, trying to find out what the noise was about, I ran away into the night.

Silent as a wolf.

**Okay, so i hope you liked it. And again with what i said about the requests thing. If there are any characters you want me to write a point of view for, let me know ;) x Please review!**


	5. Saying Goodbye

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_

**Sorry guys but this is going to be it (for Seth anyway). As much as I enjoyed writing from Seth's POV, I think I'm gunna say goodbye to it now. If you have any suggestions for other character's POVs that you wanna read then let me now, i would like to do another point of view. If you want, i could post Renesmee's point of view of this bit and you get to see the whole argument her and Jacob had the day before. Or it could just be another character's point of view, please lemme know! (but try and avoid Bella, she's difficult).  
Anyway, i might bring out some other stuff if i get time! But please review! :D pretty pretty please, it makes me happy to see reviews even when it's criticism it's still appreciated! review, review review!**

_Saying Goodbye_

"Seth if you don't get yourself out of bed within the next five seconds, then so help me God I will _drag_ you out of it with my _teeth_!"

"Leah!" snapped my mom. Leah always had a way with threatening me to get out of bed. And as usual mom would stand her ground and make Leah back down. It was kinda funny in a way, even though Leah's yell was enough to make me jump off my bed. I could hear Leah's footsteps storming up the stairs, I immediately jumped out of bed and ran to my closet, pretending to look for clothes. As I opened the closet doors, my bedroom door opened.

"Where were you last night?" Leah asked in calmer tone.

"Out." I replied blankly.

"Yeah, gathered. But where?" she asked. I looked over my shoulder to find her leaning, cross armed against my door frame.

"Where do you think?" I snorted.

"Well, unless you were _partying_ with the Cullens, I'm gunna say Ella?"

"Ding, ding! We have a winner!" I joked sarcastically. I reached up and pulled a random t-shirt down and put it on.

"Don't use sarcasm with me, _kid_. And besides, what the hell are you playing at? I thought her father like _banned_ you from seeing her or something?" she insisted. I turned towards her and dragged my feet in her direction.

"No, he _threatened_ me by saying that he would ban me _and_ demolish my manhood. I thought we already established that?" I groaned. Leah just laughed.

"Yeah, we did, I just love to hear it over and over." She laughed "But anyway, hurry up. We need to be at the Cullen's in fifteen to take Renesmee to the airport." I looked at her with a face of suspicion and confusion.

"Hold on, since when do _you_ care about Renesmee?" I demanded. Leah and Renesmee had always had this little 'beef' between them. I think Leah had had it against Renesmee for longer. Every time they were in the same room as each other they were practically at each other's throats.

"Look, I don't wanna get into it, but let's just say that Renesmee and I kinda had a little truce, okay?" she said. I looked at her pretty stunned. It wasn't like Leah to call 'truces' with people, but admittedly ever since she found Damon she had been a lot happier.

"Alright," I said, holding up my hands in surrender "just try and keep it that way will ya?"

I passed Leah as I left my room and headed for the stairs. I could smell a really strong scent of toast, but I didn't have time for breakfast now. I guess I would just have to make up for it when I got back.

"C'mon Seth, move it! We've got only ten minutes now – I hope you're in a running mood today." Leah moaned from behind me as we went down the stairs.

"Is he out of bed yet, Leah?" called mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah he's here _now_." She replied. I eyed her suspiciously because of her '_now_'. I soon heard her footsteps harden as they stormed across the kitchen floor.

"Seth Clearwater!" she yelled "Where were you last night? It was _two_ in the morning when I heard you get home! And I _know_ that you weren't out patrolling." Mom yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh it turns out he was with _Ella_." Leah teased, behind me I could hear her making kissy noises. Mom rolled her eyes at Leah and calmly laid her eyes back on me.

"Seth, sweetie, you _know_ how touchy Mr Reynolds is. I don't want to have to have _another_ three hour conversation with him convincing him that my little boy isn't a 'player only after one thing'." Her voice sounded both sympathetic and pleading. She knew how much it pained me to barely see Ella and that her dad wasn't making it easy for us to be together.

"I know," I muttered "and I'm sorry, but mom I'm not a little boy anymore, remember that okay?" I walked down the last two steps of the stairs and she threw her arms around me. She hugged me really tight, like she used two when I was a kid and I had nightmares or I'd had a bad day at school.

"You'll always be a little boy to me, until you can _prove_ to me that you are a man," she released me and looked me closely in the eye "but maybe even then, you'll still be my little boy."

Everything she said was sad, sweet but embarrassing. I suppose at least only Leah was the only one witnessing it and not the guys, but still.

"C'mon," said Leah nudging me with her elbow "we've gotta go."

I nodded once and smiled back at mom. When she moved out of my way I followed Leah out the front door.

_She never seemed to worry about _me _growing up or anything. _Moaned Leah.

_Maybe it's because she never saw you as a little girl when you should have been a woman or somin' I dunno,_ I thought. I always kept trying to be ahead of Leah, even though a tree might give her the opportunity to lead. Stupid sibling rivalry.

_Odd question, have you ever considered trying to get Ella and Renesmee to be friends?_ She wondered as she just jumped in front of me.

_I did, once. Last night actually, but after the way Ella was talking about her, I kinda thought that maybe that would be bad idea._ I admitted.

_Why? What did she say?_ Leah asked.

_Well, y'know how Ella's always worrying about me working too hard and stuff?_

_Yeah_

_Well that's kinda it. She doesn't seem to understand that we're not just doing it to protect Renesmee, we're doing it to protect _everyone_. So she's holding it against Renesmee that I work too much and I'm not sure how nice she would be to her if they ever met._ Leah's mind began to flutter with laughter.

_But Seth c'mon, you must wanna see what it might be like though if they met and Ella was a complete bitch to Renesmee._ She chuckled again. That was something I did but didn't want to face, I suppose I was much closer friends with Renesmee than Leah was so she could laugh it off. But, _I_ would have worried about how Renesmee was affected by it as well. If Ella _ever_ upset Renesmee, then I would never hear the end of it.

_Ooo, you're probably right actually. Jake would _not _be happy, and nor would Renesmee. Considering that Ella's human, I wonder if Renesmee would fight back?_ Leah wondered.

_I'd hate to think._ I cringed.

_If Renesmee ever hurt Ella, would you hate her?_ Leah asked. I jumped ahead of her as we quickly neared the Cullen's house.

_If Jake ever hurt Damon, would _you_ hate him?_ I asked her. Her mind blacked out and after that I didn't hear another thought, even though I took it as a yes.

As we got to the porch steps, I noticed Quil and Embry already in there with Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Esme. As I opened the front door I was immediately greeted by Edward.

"Good morning Seth," he grinned "Leah, what a surprise to see you here." Leah shot him a faint smile and stood near the door as she shut it.

"You two took your time." Quil snorted.

"Yeah we had a brother sister bonding trip in the way over." I mumbled with a hint of a smirk. A smirk formed on Quil's face as his eyes switched to Leah.

"Did Jake come back last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, _eventually_" Bella moaned. I smiled at her and out the corner of my eye I saw something move by the stairs. I looked up and saw Renesmee come down the stairs, followed by Jake. I caught his eye and he nodded once at me. After yesterday, I wasn't entirely sure how this was gonna go. I didn't know if Jake was still mad at me or if he had forgiven me, maybe if I'm lucky he might thank me.

"What are you all doing here?" Renesmee asked in quite a surprised tone.

"What did you think we were gonna let you run off to Cambridge without saying goodbye?" I asked, she smiled at me with that smile that was once absent from her face for fifteen years. Before she could answer Emmett burst through the front door behind us.

"Edward, can I borrow the keys to your car?" he asked, hanging half way through the door.

"Why?" Bella asked as Edward got his keys out from his back pocket.

"Ness's suitcases aren't gonna fit in one car." He explained.

"What? – Alice! How many suitcases did you pack?" Renesmee demanded.

"Six!" said Alice proudly.

"Six? Alice, I need to carry these around in _London_ if I have people with me then fine, but I don't. I only have two arms Alice," Renesmee paused and sighed hard "Emmett, how many are there in the car at the moment?" she asked.

"Three." He answered.

"Okay, three is enough." She insisted. Emmett tossed the keys back in Edward's direction and began to turn out the door again.

"Well, I think it's about time we headed to the airport, your flight leaves soon Renesmee." said Esme.

"Oh, but I haven't even said goodbye yet." She complained. I laughed at her.

"You don't have to, we're coming with you to the airport." I explained. She stared at me blankly for a split second and then smiled.

"Okay then, well, I guess we'd better go." She admitted. And as if at her word, everyone made their way to the door.

**Renesmee's POV (Just a little bit)**

I suppose having found out about Cambridge only yesterday was a good way to go. Unlike if I had got the letter a month ago when I was supposed to, I haven't have time to worry about it or have final moments with people. Well, not really anyway. I watched everyone leave through the front door, but I remained still, not really wanting to go. Jacob stood by my side, slowly his fingers slid through mine.

"Y'know, you don't_ have_ to go." He insisted.

"I know," I admitted "but I'm doing this for my safety Jacob, not really because I want to go"

Jacob turned to face me and grabbed my other hand.

"Ness, I don't wanna have _another_ argument with you about your safety, you know which option I prefe-"

"I _do_ know, but I think you're wrong. I'll be out of the country Jacob, can't you see the logic? She won't look for me in another country." I reached my hand up to stroke his face with one finger.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I love you too much to let anything happen." I whispered. Jacob lifted his hand and held mine against his face before moving his face down and pressing his lips against mine. I hated it when he chose moments like this to do that, it made it even harder to let go. My arms were about the wrap around his neck when someone cleared their throat, and of course, it had to be Emmett.

"_If_ you two are done exchanging saliva, we need to go now." He smirked and was gone. I rolled my eyes and Jacob began to slowly lead me towards the door. As we walked, I said goodbye to various things.

"Goodbye couch. Goodbye windows. Goodbye front door. Goodbye front porch steps. Goodbye tree. Goodbye tree's brother. Goodbye house. Goodbye Forks. Goodbye little Renesmee Cullen."

The End. x


End file.
